ummm, liss, i love you but you're just not my type
by Hell'sAngel-Rose
Summary: Lissa and Rose just got back from their 'vacation' and Mase is already makin a play for her but will it work or will it just roll off her? As for Dimitri what can i say the Russian God will come into play soon But who will fall for who. Rated M for reason
1. BACK TO PRISON

Okay, so my name is Rosemarie Hathaway (but if you call me that I might have to kill you- just call me Rose) and I'm a dhampir. I'm about 5'6 or 5'7, I have long brown hair with a natural wave to it, deep chocolate brown eyes, and I'm really tan. My best friend and I go to St. Vladimir's Academy. There many things I can tell you about me but you'll find out sooner or later anyways, so I might as well not ruin it.

My best friend, practically sister, and bon-mate is Vasalisa Dragomir (Lissa for short) we've been best friends since we were five. She has platinum blonde hair, jade green eyes, slim and tall and like almost any other moroi pale as a sheet. Now like any other couple of friends we've had or fights but in the end we're best friends for life. See Moroi can specialize in one of five different elements, Air, Water, Earth, Fire, and the most recently discovered Spirit. Lissa bring one of the few people we know of so far is a Spirit user.

When we we're in our sophomore year of high school we snuck out and kept moving around the United States, we did good for two years went to human high schools as we moved. It was a very interesting experience to see how human teenagers acted around a couple of vampires… not that they knew what we were. For two years we kept to ourselves not getting caught by Strigoi (evil vampires that suck the life out of anything unstrigoi) Guardians or anyone else. The reason I think most of that is because Lissa's family died three years ago which is when she brought me back from the dead.

I know, I know I sound crazy saying that I died was brought back. But that's where spirit comes in. We didn't know at that time that there was anything like that. We just thought that Lissa hadn't specialized yet. This is the story behind what happened:

We were going home one day- because I lived with them during summers- we were all laughing and having fun when out of nowhere something jumped out in front of us and Eric swerved to try to get around it. The car spun out and wrapped around a nearby tree after the car flipped. Lissa bring the only one in the really safe as possible seat, was the only one that lived that day. When we were pulled out of the car Lissa did something and brought me back with magic she didn't know she had.

So here we are today at St. Vladimir's, back where we started just as seniors this time. I never thought that I would be relieved to be back. It felt good to know that I was back with my friends no matter how much I loved having a normal life. I'm excited to see my friends even if they don't know I'm here yet. I can feel Lissa through the bond- yes this is one of the bond things, I can feel her feelings- and there are so many emotions coming from her it's hard to decipher what's what.

I find myself walking to the cafeteria pulled there by famous never ending hunger. As soon as I walk through the doors I feel the air change as everyone looks at me astonished that I'm either not dead or just here in general. A couple awkward minutes later Lissa walks through the door and everyone is just staring at us like we're not real, just a figure of their imaginations. Through the bond I felt confusion and anxiety mostly but I could tell there were other things. I glanced at Lissa to see if she was alright, and she tried giving me a reassuring smile but it turned out a grimace instead.

Someone finally broke out of the whispers and yelled "Hathaway, get your sexy ass over here." I looked around for the familiar voice and figured out that it was one of my other best friends and fellow novices Mason. So I smiled and pulled Lissa with me to the table and was met with a bunch of smiles from all the people I left. After we sat down we started talking to all my old friends and I could feel Lissa finally calm down and relax. Liss started to flirt with Eddie, one of my other good friends. Hmmmmm I wonder what she thought of him before we left, I'll just have to ask her later. I was talking to Mason, Meredith and a few others; it was like I never left. I could tell they wanted to ask about our 'vacation', but I know that no one really needs to know what happened to make us leave.

Mason being the brave soul that he is finally decided to ask what went down. "So gorgeous, what happened that made you want to leave my clever, smart, witty, sexy self?" Mason asked with a smile on his face.I didn't know exactly how to answer him. I could be my bitchy self, or I could be nice for once and let it go.


	2. Hmmmm Yummy Russians:

**A/N sorry I had to do that to the last chapter. I'll try to update as soon as possible. But anyways here's the second chapter**

Wow, I expected Mason to be like that but what I didn't expect was to have a six foot seven Russian guy standing over me while me obliviousingly **(yes I know I'm making up words.) **answer Mason's question. "Well Mase, you see, I thought you would never love me so I just had to get away. I couldn't bear to be around while seeing you with some other woman. I thought if I went away so would these feelings, but you see they just came back when I thought everything was going so well." I said putting as much sadness I could into my words when I notice everyone's look of fear as they glance over my shoulder.

Wondering why they were giving that look I turned around as fast as I could to be met with someone guy's crotch. So what do I do well me being me I look up about to give my man eater smile with some attitude and that's when I notice it's the guy that I fought with in the streets. It's that guy Dimitri Beli-whatever. "Miss Hathaway, you and Princess Dragomir have been requested by Headmistress Kirova immediately." Well shit I don't want to have to deal with Kirova. At least I won't be alone.

So as I'm contemplating what to say next I think Dimitri found my silence too long for his liking and said, "Now, Miss Hathaway." I look at Liss to see what she feels and she nods at me not wanting to get in anymore trouble then we already are. "Alright Comrade, I'll come willingly and I'll come quietly but that doesn't mean I want to", is all I can say at that point. I can hear Lissa groan at my words trying to tell me to shut up through the bond but at a time like this it's all I can do not to be a bitch, instead of just joking around. I could tell Dimitri wants to smile but as soon as I see it start it goes away and his guardian mask is back on.

"Don't call me that. You probably don't know what you're talking about and I don't have time for your immature jokes so just keep walking and stop talking." Dimitri said with his sexy Russian accent that's very distinct, I'm not quite sure why he's this anti-social but I think it has to do with his former charge. I want to ask but I'm not sure this is the right time. I'm not really sure what to say to that exactly but then I figure I'm clever and bitchy for a reason so I'll just get him back for that later.

For now it's recon and plotting against Dimitri. "Fine. But when you want to talk don't come to me, because two people can play this game. And I can tell you right now I'll win," I tell him with my death glare on my face, hoping he gets the point. Ooooooh! I think I know what I'm gonna do. I have the perfect idea, it's going to** STINK** for Dimitri I hope he knows what he got himself into with me.

Apparently I got an evil grin on my face while plotting because Dimitri gave me a skeptical look and Lissa groaned and told him that it was the look I got when I was being evil, plotting against someone, or flirting with someone. Obviously I am not flirting with Dimitri and the other two well who needs to know she's right?

When we finally get to Kirova's office, Dimitri stands in the back like any other guardian and Kirova told us to sit down. I look around to see who all is here while Kirova is talking and notice someone that I didn't notice when we came in. I try to figure it out but it's a Dhampir I don't know. I'm not going to lie, he's kind of cute. He has blonde hair that came a little past his ears and bright blue eyes that have a little gold in them and a darker blue that started swirling when he caught me looking at him. He gave me a lazy grin that said he wants to meet me, I smiled back I mean what could be the harm in meeting someone new. He looks pretty young about nineteen or twenty and he's standing in front of someone else.

Someone steps out from behind the Dhampir and Lissa throws herself in their arms while he picks her up and spins her in a bone- crushing hug. As the guy sets Liss down he looks at me and smiles when I finally figure out who it is. "Hello, Rose nice to see you again how have you been doing?" Victor Dashkov says. He doesn't sound or look like he was when I last saw him. I know he was diagnosed with some disease when we left which was rare for Moroi and Dhampirs.

"Thank you, I have been fine. Have you been getting any better?" I say with some hope in my voice. I know Liss was really close to him before we left because he is her uncle and the only one she saw after her family died. I think it would be a good time for me to tune in to Kirova but I keep talking to Victor, if she wants to say something to me she'll get my attention but Dimitri sees what I'm doing.

"Lord Dashkov (or was it Prince?) Rose will have to talk to you later I'm sorry but we need to get back to the problem at hand." Dimitri said when he figured out what I was doing. Victor looked at me, gave me a small smile and said "Very well we will continue this conversation later." I nodded at him and gave him my own small smile, wondering what all he wanted to talk about. I notice the guardian looking at me and I give my man eater smile hoping to have my own conversation with him too. I could see he ate that smile up but Dimitri growled at us so I looked back to where the conversation was and found out that Liss doesn't have a punishment; I on the other hand won't get out of it.

"You miss Hathaway, would you like to tell us why you took an under-aged moroi out without permission or experienced guardians?" Kirova wants to play like that then I'll play the innocent I-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about game.

"Headmistress Kirova, I have nothing to add and nothing to say," I said with as much innocence as I could ever have but with me that's not a lot.

"Miss Hathaway, are you sure you want to answer like that because I'm sure I could send you away to a blood whore commune, I would send you off to your mother but she has duties to fulfill and we wouldn't want you to get in the way of that or I could send you to your father…"

"My father? My father has nothing to do with me and he never has he left unless you forgot that, hell I don't even know who he is so you could try to contact him but if I don't know who it is how would you?"

"I know many things, Rose, and one be them happens to be who your father is, and let me tell you knowing who he is it does not surprise me that you are the way you are. It must run in the family with your mom being the only one that isn't rebellious and has a good head on her shoulders." She said that like she was jealous of my mom getting my dad or something but that would be stupid, right? Kirova doesn't have feelings let alone feelings for my dad whoever he is.

"My mom left me to 'fulfill her duties' as you so kindly put it, she shouldn't have a say in what I do and right now I don't care. She was never a mother to me."

I could feel I'm being stared at for my outburst so I look down in hopes that no one sees what's on my face. Obviously it didn't work because Dimirti tried to come to my rescue. "Ma'am, what if she does extra trainings in mornings and afternoons to catch up to her other classmates, I can tell she has the potential."

"Who would teach her she's rebellious and doesn't have any discipline, would you being willing to. Will you being willing to take time out of your day to train her, to discipline her?" Dimitri was silent and looking at me trying to figure out what to say so Kirova being the bitch she is took that as a no. "That's what I thought."

"Yes I'm willing to teach her." Was all Dimitri said quiet as a mouse but with everyone hear having good senses we could all hear him. I look at him appreciatively giving him as much respect as I could in that one look, and it worked he gave me a small smile before turning back.

"Miss Hathaway, you are lucky you have people that see as much potential as they do because honestly I don't."

"That's not fair Ki-Headmistress Kirova, I kept Lissa alive I have plenty of potential, you're just too much of a bit- you're just too busy looking at all the bad stuff to look at the good stuff I did."

"See! She has no respect if you still think you can teach her good luck. Do you accept Guardian Belikov's offer?"

I feel Dimitri squeeze my shoulder encouragingly, and telling me not to mess up. No pressure there at all. And Lissa feeling hopeful through the bond, I look at both of them for a second and realize they're right. "Yes I accept" I mumble. "What was that Miss Hathaway?" Kirova said. Wow, low even for her.

"I said yes I accept," with much more fake enthusiasm.


End file.
